


More Than Friends

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: While in the midst of one of their nightly talks, Vodka confronts Orange Juice about being friends.





	More Than Friends

The restaurant was closed now, it was dark except for the light pouring from the kitchen's open door. At a small table in the light sat two food souls, Vodka and Orange Juice. Vodka was sitting on top of the table with a silver flask in hand and her eagle Andre perched on her shoulder. In a a chair, facing Vodka, Orange Juice sat, she had a glass of bubbling water on the table infront of her.

“Did you have a rough day?” Orange Juice asked, she picked up her glass and took a sip. The bubbles burnt her tongue, but she didn't mind, she enjoyed them and their taste. “You’re quieter than usual.”

Vodka eyed Orange Juice over her flask for a moment before taking a large swig, She wiped her mouth on the wrist of her glove, “It was rough, yes.” She looked up at Andre and scratched under his chin with her finger. “Master Attendant is considering removing me from my team in place for that new soul,  _ Turkey.” _ She scowled as if the name tasted putrid on her tongue and took another drink from her flask. “They say I have been off my game.. Say that I’m drinking too much.”

With a soft gasp, Orange Juice covered her mouth. She slammed her glass down onto the table a little harder than she meant to, water sloshed out and bubbled around the base of the glass. “But you’ve been on your team for nearly a year! They can’t do that, maybe you can reason with them.”

Orange Juice had been friends with Vodka since she had be summoned, while Orange Juice often worked in the restaurant, Vodka was always in the field doing dangerous work fighting fallens. Orange Juice had always liked Vodka compared to most the other food souls she worked with in the restaurant. Vodka was honestly brash and always had something to say, Orange Juice liked those things about her. And she could only assume that Vodka liked her too because they would always meet in the restaurant after it was closed and talk about the day.

“I don’t know that I even want to be on my team anymore after that, if Master Attendant intends on replacing me, they’ll either do it or not and apologize for being in the wrong.” Vodka brought her flask to her lips again and took a drink, but she pulled it away looking angry. “Dammit, I’m all out.” Her face was flushed with anger and from all the alcohol she had been drinking.

Orange Juice bit her lip, she wanted to tell Voka that it would be all right and that she would stay on her team, but she knew that that would be a lie. Whenever Master Attendant made changes to a team it was usually for the greater good of the team. A stronger team could fight more fallens and precure more ingredients and supplies. “Even if you do get replaced, I know the team will never be the same without you. You’re much better putting your talents somewhere else.”

“Exactly!” Vodka shoved the empty flask clumsily into the belt on her skirt. “What can some little boy do that I cannot?” Andre cried proudly.

Orange Juice nodded encouragingly, “I don’t know, but you’re worth ten of him.”

The redness in Vodka’s face darkened but Orange Juice just assumed it was just because how drunk she was. Vodka smacked her lips. “Thank you, Orange, you always know how to make me feel better.” She looked up at Andre and said something in Russian that Orange Juice could not understand, the eagle nuzzled Vodka’s cheek for a moment but then flew off with another cry.

“Well, what kind of friend would I be if I couldn’t make you happy?” Orange Juice watched Andre fly away out of the corner of her eye, then looked back at Vodka.

Vodka slid off the table and stumbled slightly, she held onto the side of the table to keep her balance. “You see about that, ‘friend’ ‘friend’, I don’t like that term.”

Orange Juice felt like she couldn't breath for a second, it was like her stomach had fallen through her to the ground. “W-What? Don't you like being friends?”

Vodka broke the short distance between her and Orange Juice, her shoes clicking softly, she sat down in her lap. “It's not that, but I would like to be something more with you.” She draped her arms about Orange Juice's shoulders.

Orange Juice felt her face heat up, she looked up at Vodka who was smirking down at her. “More than friends?” She whispered, “Please, Vodka- you're drunk. I don't think you mean that.”

“I drink all the time, do you think that the alcohol really makes me a different person?”

Orange Juice thought back at that, she had never really seen Vodka completely sober, she was always drinking from that flask of hers. “N-No..”

“Then it is easy, do you wish to be something more?” Vodka asked.

Orange Juice felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest, her whole body felt insanely warm like she had been the one drinking and not Vodka. She really enjoyed the friendship she had with Vodka, and thought what it would be like to be romantic with her. It didn't seem like a bad idea. “Yes,” She said slowly.

“Good,” And then Vodka crashed her lips into Orange Juice's.

The sudden kiss caused Orange Juice to jerk with surprise, but Vokda didn't seem to notice. He hands practically jumped to Vodka's waist and pulled her close. Vodka tasted fiery and her lips burned against Orange Juice's, but this like the bubble water was a pleasant burn that Orange Juice wanted more of.

Their kiss was fast and moving, their lips locking and unlocking with pops and soft sighs. Before Orange Juice knew it the kiss had stopped, both of their faces were bright red, and Vodka's gloved hand was in her hair with her bow on the verge of falling out.

“I-I think I enjoy being more than friends,” Orange Juice breathed quietly.

“As do I, being girlfriends is.. much more fun.” Vodka said. Slowly she leaned in for another kiss that Orange Juice was eager to return.

**Author's Note:**

> When theres no content for a ship, you gotta make it yourself


End file.
